


tell me a secret

by myloveiamthespeedofsound



Series: Wherever I Go (I'll Be Looking For You) [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, based on a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myloveiamthespeedofsound/pseuds/myloveiamthespeedofsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt.  Also based on an au discussed in <a href="http://myloveiamthespeedofsound.tumblr.com/post/147829375021/fireman-steve-and-nat-having-a-meet-cute-when-he">this post</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me a secret

Natasha wasn't necessarily  _ drunk _ , but she’d had enough wine (thanks to Bucky and his insistence her glass never be empty that night) that driving home wasn't a good idea. The couch though. Well, maybe that was a good idea. But Steve's bed was just so much more comfortable. And besides, they were friends and it wasn't like they were  _ doing  _ anything.  They were just two friends laying in bed with a respectable distance between them and Natasha had the alarm set on her phone and an ungodly early enough of a hour that she'd be gone before Sarah woke to see anything that might raise questions.

Steve shifted and laced his hands behind his head. He was tired, but sleep seemed to elude him, as it did Natasha. He knew full well what Bucky's intentions had been with this little charade. But right then he wasn't really complaining. It was nice. Having someone in the bed with him. Having  _ Natasha  _ in the bed with him. 

“Tell me a secret,” she said suddenly as she looked up at him. Her hands were tucked under her chin and he couldn’t help but think that she looked absolutely adorable. 

“What kind of secret?” he asked as he looked at her. 

She scrunched her face as she thought about it, the expression over the top for show. “Something scandalous,” she answered with what might have been a sultry tone had she not been half laughing while she said it. 

“Something scandalous,” he repeated, he trailed off as he mulled it over. “I'm the least scandalous person ever,” he said with a self depreciating laugh. He glanced up at the ceiling and then looked back at her. “You're the first woman I've been in a bed with since my wife, is that scandalous?” he shrugged and immediately regretted the words because lord didn't that make him sound pathetic. 

Natasha watched him for a moment, her expression soft.  He wondered how she did that. That little look of  _ I'm sorry _ without it being  _ pity.  _ And how she never let it linger too long, because she knew he wouldn't want it to.    


The corners of her mouth curved upward a moment later and she gave his side a soft smack with her hand. “Okay, A?  That's not scandalous, and I'm fairly certain Bucky already knows so also not a secret. And B?  We need to get you a date.”  She inwardly cringed at the sentiment. Get him a date. God, she was an idiot, especially when the thought of him dating someone filled her with dread. 

He watched her as she said it.  _ We need to get you a date. _  He knew he'd bowed out.  That months ago he'd seen the lonely woman and chose  _ friend _ because that's what they both needed. But it stung none the less. “Date, right,” he recovered quickly. “We’ll get right on that.”  He paused, shifted a little in the bed. “Your turn,” he prompted after a moment. 

“My turn, what?” Natasha asked him, a teasing grin on her lips.

“Your turn for a scandalous secret,” he answered and then gave her a smirk. “Don't be a brat.”

Natasha laughed softly before she took a minute to think about it. “Sophomore year,” she started, “I might have been sleeping with my professor.”

She said it lightly, like a joke, but Steve could sense the trepidation behind the words. The worry of judgment.  He shifted down the bed so he was at eye level with her. “Now that's scandalous,” he said in a tone that indicated he found it anything but. He kept her gaze for a minute and then lifted an arm to tug her in closer. “Come on, let's sleep.”


End file.
